


Picture that!

by ItWasNotMe



Series: Tiny Tot - Verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny has way too much fun, Gen, M/M, Steve gets Tiny-cuddled, Steve's scrapbooking who knew!, fluffy crack, photo album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasNotMe/pseuds/ItWasNotMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny raced up onto the couch while Steve climbed up on the coffee table with his ridiculously long legs and made a jump for him. At the very last second Danny rolled of the couch and under the table making Steve face plant the couch.<br/>“Tiny, Daddy needs a cuddle!” Danny yells.</p>
<p>Steve had barely time to turn around before the big dog planted himself contently all over Steve making him huff out a breath from the unexpected weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture that!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nieceyluvsfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieceyluvsfanfic/gifts).



> I promised Nieceyluvsfanfic more fics about Tiny Tot so here you are! Maybe it's more photos and crack than an actually fic but I had fun doing it!.
> 
> Thank you for all the nice comments and kudos for the first Tiny Tot-story I wrote. They make me all warm and happy!
> 
> Please note and overlook the fact that I shamelessly borrowed this lovely pictures from the Internet and therefor Tiny's (and others) looks vary quite a bit. I'm sure you're imagination can get the picture though yeah? :)
> 
> I don't own any of the pictures and if it offends anyone that I borrowed them to this story just tell me and I'll remove them.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Oh my, this is just precious.” Danny grinned widely while looking at the front page of a photo album he found hidden behind a row of books.

“What is?” Steve’s head popped out behind the kitchen door eyes widening when he realized what Danny held in his hands. “Hey, give me that!”

“No way! This is too good to give up!” Danny made an abortive move when Steve tried to catch him and ran laughing around the living room keeping any available furniture between him and the taller man. All the ruckus got the attention of Tiny who happily joined the strange dance barking loudly. Danny raced up onto the couch while Steve climbed up on the coffee table with his ridiculously long legs and made a jump for him. At the very last second Danny rolled of the couch and under the table making Steve face plant the couch.

“Tiny, Daddy needs a cuddle!” Danny yelled.

Steve had barely time to turn around before the big dog planted himself contently all over Steve making him huff out a breath from the unexpected weight.

“Tiiiinyyy…” Steve whined. “Let Daddy go.” Danny chuckled lowly when the only reaction his boyfriend got was a wet snuffle in his ear. “This is treason I’ll have you know!”

“A taste of your own medicine hmm?” Danny smirked at him from a safe distance while turning the cover. “Let’s see what we have here shall we?”

 

 

“Aaawwwwww…My heart is melting here. Look Tiny, it’s your mother!” Danny got comfy on the armrest above Steve’s head showing the dog the pictures. “Does Kono and Chin know that their super tough SEAL-leader’s scrap booking in his free time?”

“Don’t you dare tell them!” A grouchy grumble could be heard from below all the fur.

“Oops! Too late!” A sharp whistle could be heard only seconds after. “Oh look at that, they’ll be here in 20.”

“I hate you…”

“Such an awful thing to say to your dog, not nice Steve, not nice.”

“Ha ha very funny.”

“What did you do to deserve decapitation?”

Steve laughed at that. “Let’s just say that Kono’s aiming is much better with a sniper rifle with miles between her and the target than with a camera from a few feet away.

“I don’t know..” Danny couldn’t help to tease. “I think she caught the cute one dead on.”

“Hmpf! Ugh, Tiny stop licking my ears!”

“Maybe he thinks you taste just like his candy with all that grass-thingy-drink you insist of drinking all the time.”

“Can I please get up now?” Steve ruffled Tiny’s coat but only got a light snoring as answer.

“Not likely babe.” Danny sniggered. “Nice picture of Tiny and Kono!

“Bwahahahaha! What the…I didn’t know Tiny could be that agile?”

“Apparently a rat bit his tail when he was a puppy. He hasn’t got the memo that he’s grown quite a lot since then.”

“Hehe I’ve noticed. I’ll be right back.”

“Wait! Where are you going? Don’t leeeave me!”

“Don’t worry, just adding to the memories!”

 

 

 

 

“Did I tell you that I hate you?”

“Love you too babe!” Danny leaned down with a smile and kissed Steve’s forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The bit with a rat biting Tinys tail came from a children book series Peter No-tail (Pelle Svanslös) by Gösta Knutsson. :)


End file.
